Endless Bond
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Kau dan aku cukup sama. Kami bodoh. Kami senang membodohi satu sama lain.


**Judul: Endless Bond**

 **Author: Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **No Prompt: #9**

 **Kategori Kontes: Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction**

 **Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Kau dan aku cukup sama. Kami bodoh. Kami senang membodohi satu sama lain.**

* * *

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita paruh baya bernama Haruno Mebuki, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada anak semata wayangnya.

Gadis yang baru saja membuka matanya itu tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan. Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu ingin ibunya yang kini menggenggam tangannya dengan erat itu percaya padanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak demikian.

"Sakura baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura dengan nada lirih.

Mebuki menghela napas lega. Ia menatap putrinya dengan pandangan iba, "Kaa-san sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir. Sakura hanya terkena luka kecil," ucap Sakura dengan nada cerianya yang dibuat-buat. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah orang yang sedang sakit. Belum cukup penyakit parah yang dideritanya, kecelakaan itu juga memperparah kondisinya. Sekuat apa pun dia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya tetap saja akan sia-sia.

Detik berikutnya setelah itu hanyalah keheningan. Sakura memilih untuk diam, begitu pula ibunya. Gadis musim semi itu mereka ulang kembali kejadian yang menimpanya tadi malam. Ketika sebuah mobil yang dikendarai secara ugal-ugalan tiba-tiba membunyikan klakson seakan menyuruhnya untuk minggir dan memberi jalan─padahal Sakura yakin pada saat itu dia sudah berjalan di pinggir. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Sakura tidak bisa meresponnya dengan baik. Alhasil, meskipun dia berhasil menghindar, Sakura tersenggol bagian samping mobil hingga membuatnya limbung.

Tak lama setelah itu, kerumunan orang mendekatinya. Sakura mulai merasa ada orang baik yang bersedia mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam mobil untuk segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Setelah itu ia merasakan dunianya perlahan mulai gelap dan semakin gelap. Pada saat inilah Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _apakah sudah waktunya?_

Tapi ternyata itu bukanlah waktunya.

* * *

Perasaan muak, mual, dan ingin muntah memang selalu dirasakan Sakura setiap tersaji makanan di hadapannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau memakannya, seluruh raga dan jiwanya menolak makanan itu untuk masuk ke tubuhnya. Namun, Sakura tak mau melihat ibunya bersedih hanya karena ia tidak makan. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin gadis itu mencoba untuk memakan makanannya.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat saja? Ayo, kau harus memakannya, Sakura. Apa perlu kaa-san suapi?" tanya Mebuki seraya hendak mengambil alih sendok yang berada di tangan Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. Ibunya itu tidak akan tahu bahwa kini batinnya sedang bergejolak. Sakura membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga sesuap nasi masuk melalui kerongkongannya.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Suara ibunya kembali terdengar. Kali ini sambil mengelus tengkuk Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura menggeleng penuh dusta. Semacam anggukan yang tertunda. "Tidak, ini enak kok."

"Kalau begitu cepat dimakan. Kaa-san mau mengurus administrasi dulu, ya," ucap Mebuki setelah sebelumnya sempat mengelus pucuk rambut merah muda anaknya. Kali ini Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Gadis itu mulai mengangkat sendoknya, menyendok nasi dan lauknya sambil menyakinkan dirinya bahwa makanan di hadapannya ini adalah makanan yang enak. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, mendekatkan mulut sendok pada mulutnya dan memasukkannya. Gigi-giginya yang berjejer rapi mulai mengunyah makanan itu dengan pelan. Sangat pelan sampai tak ada suara yang terdengar. Begitulah yang terjadi sampai Sakura memakan empat suap nasi dan dia merasa perutnya benar-benar sudah penuh. Ia pun meletakkan sendoknya dengan keadaan telungkup lalu meraih gelas berisikan air putih yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Satu tegukan saja mampu membuat rasa dahaganya menghilang seketika.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda ibunya akan kembali. Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu merasa bosan. Tak ada salahnya, kan, kalau dia keluar sebentar menghirup udara segar. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak bosan terus berlama-lama di dalam kamar seperti ini. Dipenuhi bau obat-obatan dan barang-barang medis lainnya.

Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Lututnya masih terasa sedikit sakit akibat kecelakaan kemarin, namun setidaknya sudah berkurang. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, tak lupa sambil membawa tiang infusnya.

Tak terasa langkah kaki kecil Sakura telah membawa gadis itu pada taman rumah sakit ini. Ia bernapas lega bisa menghirup udara bebas di tempat ini. Belum lagi saat padangannya dengan sengaja ia arahkan pada langit biru yang sangat cerah hari ini. Sakura begitu kagum melihatnya.

OHOK! OHOK!

Tiba-tiba Sakura terbatuk dan merasakan dadanya mulai sesak. Sadar bahwa kondisinya mungkin saja memburuk, gadis itu berniat kembali ke kamar rawatnya untuk beristirahat. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamarnya dengan hati-hati.

Sakura tersenyum senang begitu ia sudah sampai di depan kamar rawatnya. Ternyata ia baik-baik saja. Ia masih cukup kuat. Gadis musim semi itu memutar kenop pintu kamar rawatnya kemudian mendorongnya dengan pelan. Ia meniti langkahnya masuk ke dalam. Hingga kemudian ia terkejut karena melihat ada seseorang yang tidur di ranjangnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin dia masih bergelut dalam pikirannya kalau saja Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa barang-barang yang ada di kamar ini bukanlah miliknya. Ia pun tersadar bahwa ia telah salah memasuki kamar setelah melirik nomor kamar yang terpasang di pintu.

Bukannya keluar dan kembali ke kamarnya─karena penasaran─Sakura malah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok laki-laki yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu. Sosok laki-laki berambut biru dongker yang tengah memejamkan matanya─mungkin tertidur.

Dengan berani Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu. Tak hanya itu, tangan mungilnya bahkan tak segan untuk meraih wajah lelaki itu kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan secara tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau?" tanya laki-laki itu membuka matanya seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura yang hampir meraih wajahnya.

Sakura yang terkejut pun langsung menarik tangannya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. "Maaf, aku salah masuk kamar."

"Aku bertanya siapa kau, bukan kenapa kau di sini," ucap Sasuke dengan nadanya yang penuh penekanan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura. Lalu kau? Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura bersemangat. Ah, tidak ada salahnya kalau dia singgah di sini sebentar untuk mengobrol. Lagi pula entah kenapa ia sudah lupa dengan dadanya yang sempat sesak tadi.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya tertegun hanya terdiam tanpa memandang gadis di dekatnya. Pasalnya, jarang ada gadis yang tetap ingin mengobrol dengannya apalagi setelah ditanggapi dengan sinis olehnya. Tapi, gadis yang saat ini di sampingnya begitu berbeda.

"Kenapa kau peduli dan kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke, nadanya masih tak berubah.

Sakura malah terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tentu saja karena aku ingin mengenalmu."

Hening. Terjadi keheningan untuk sesaat, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Menyadari akhirnya laki-laki di hadapannya mau menjawab pertanyaannya, Sakura pun tersenyum sumringah hingga tanpa sadar menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Begitu saja responnya dia sudah senang. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" usul Sakura.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, seperti memikirkan apa yang baru diucapkan gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu. "Ber … teman? Kau dan aku?"

"IYA! Kau dan aku. Kita akan berteman," sahut Sakura sambil mengangguk semangat.

"Aku tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya."

Sasuke sadar, dia tidak pernah mempunyai teman. Walaupun sebelumnya tidak begitu. Ya, dulu dia merasa mempunyai teman seperti remaja pada umumnya. Namun, sebuah kejadian membuatnya membuang pemikirannya yang berkata demikian. Dia yakin, tak ada yang benar-benar menjadi temannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi teman pertamamu! Aku punya banyak teman di sekolahku. Ada Ino, Sai, Hinata, dan juga Naruto. Tapi mereka sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian," cerita Sakura panjang lebar yang hanya dihadiahi kalimat singkat dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Kenapa begitu? Berteman itu menyenangkan. Kita akan bercanda, tertawa, bermain, dan bergembira bersama. Tidak hanya itu saja. Yang terpenting dalam pertemanan adalah saat kita selalu ada dalam keadaan apa pun. Dalam suka maupun duka. Jadi, apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Bahkan jika ada orang yang menyakitimu, aku akan mengahajarnya dengan tanganku," ucap Sakura tanpa ragu.

Sasuke tertegun. Dia membulatkan matanya mendengar rentetan kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura. Kenapa dia melibatkan dirinya begitu jauh? Bisakah dia mempercayai perkataannya?

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke langsung menoleh. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Sasuke menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura terkejut, namun tidak menolak. Ia hanya tersenyum di dalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau milikku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada setengah berbisik. Ia dapat mencium aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar dari rambut Sakura.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke berteman. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menganggapnya demikian. Mungkin lelaki beriris kelam itu tidak menginginkan pertemanan. Apalagi jika berakhir seperti dulu. Atau … dia memang menyukai Haruno Sakura.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Huh, siapa yang menyangka.

* * *

Cklek

Setelah Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, meyakinkan pada laki-laki itu bahwa mereka benar-benar berteman dan Sakura berjanji akan datang lagi besok, Sakura pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Ah, dia sudah meninggalkan kamarnya cukup lama. Ia khawatir ibunya mencarinya.

Ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati laki-laki dewasa duduk di kursi panjang yang terletak di samping pintu kamar rawat Sasuke.

"Kau Haruno Sakura?"

"Iya, benar," ucap Sakura diikuti anggukan.

Pria dewasa itu menundukkan wajahnya seakan berpikir haruskah dia meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku Uchiha Itachi. Atas nama adikku, aku minta maaf."

Lelaki yang mengaku sebagai kakak Sasuke itu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke kiri, mengisyaratkan pada Sakura untuk duduk di samping kanannya untuk sementara waktu.

"Minta maaf?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil mengambil tempat di samping Itachi. Sepertinya ada yang ingin Itachi bicarakan padanya, jadi dia harus menunda sementara keinginannya untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Dia yang menabrakmu," ucap Itachi setelah sempat menghela napas panjang. Susah payah dia mengatakan kebenaran ini pada Sakura. Gadis itu pun sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi terkejutnya. Dia hanya bisa menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Itachi.

"Kau berhak marah, tapi kumohon jangan jadikan kebenaran ini sebagai alasan kau berhenti berteman dengannya. Adikku─Sasuke tidak pernah mempunyai teman. Dia selalu diselimuti kesendirian. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti ini sejak kejadian itu. Memeluk seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya," jelas Itachi, melemparkan tatapan berarti pada gadis musim semi di sampingnya.

Ia ingat ketika suatu malam dia bertemu dengan Sasuke di bar. Sasuke terlihat kacau sekali waktu itu. Entah sadar atau karena pengaruh alkohol, laki-laki beriris _onyx_ itu mengatakan bahwa ia membenci dunia ini. Juga mengatakan bahwa dia tak pernah punya teman. Bercerita panjang lebar tentang pertandingan basket terakhir. Dimana teman-temannya seperti membuangnya setelah dia gagal memasukkan bola dan membuat timnya kalah. Ya, memuji ketika berhasil dan mencela ketika gagal. Bukan seperti itu pertemanan sesungguhnya.

Setelah hari itu, Sasuke berubah total. Bolos sekolah, merokok, minum minuman keras, bahkan kebut-kebutan di jalan raya yang membahayakan nyawanya.

"Benarkah … itu?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Dia bahkan menyembunyikan kebenaran bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat. Kurasa itu membuktikan sesuatu," ucap Itachi.

Sakura sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Itachi. Jadi Sasuke tidak bisa melihat?

"Apa?"

"Sasuke buta. Kecelakaan itu membuatnya tidak bisa melihat lagi. Aku tidak tahu betul kenapa Sasuke tak mau mengatakan hal ini padamu. Tapi yang sangat kutahu adalah … dia tak mau terlihat _minus_ di depan orang yang spesial. Kau orang yang spesial baginya," jelas Itachi sembari melemparkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Seakan-akan mencari kebenaran dari kalimatnya. Pantas saja Sasuke tidak pernah menatap ke arahnya. Mungkin dia tak mau Sakura mengetahuinya lalu memilih menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku tidak akan membencinya. Kami akan tetap berteman," final Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Itachi.

Itachi tidak bisa menutupi perasaan leganya mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya. Kau memang gadis yang baik."

"Dan aku juga tetap bersikap seakan aku tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke-kun buta. Aku akan menganggapnya bisa melihat seperti orang normal jika memang ini yang diinginkannya."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari tiang infusnya, Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah berpamitan pada Itachi. Ah, ternyata kamarnya dan kamar Sasuke bersebelahan. Itu artinya dia bisa sering-sering mengunjungi Sasuke.

Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, dia melihat ibunya yang semula berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar langsung menatapnya lega. Mebuki menghampiri Sakura dan memegang bahu anaknya.

"Sakura, kaa-san mencarimu kemana-mana. Kaa-san hampir saja memanggil keamanan rumah sakit. Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Mebuki dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Maafkan Sakura, kaa-san. Sakura hanya mencari udara segar," pinta Sakura seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Tak berani menatap wajah ibunya.

Mebuki yang melihat anaknya seperti itu pun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, sekarang kau harus istirahat. Sudah minum obat?"

Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Mebuki mengangguk maklum dan menuntun putri semata wayangnya untuk kembali beristirahat di ranjangnya. Dia juga menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo minum obatnya agar anak kaa-san cepat sembuh," ucap Mebuki sambil mengambil obat yang ada di nakas samping ranjang Sakura. Tak lupa menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Ng," jawab Sakura.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura dari jauh setelah mendorong pintu kamar Sasuke dengan sekali dorongan. Ia memang berniat untuk datang mengunjungi Sasuke lagi untuk sekedar mengobrol. Lagipula, dia sudah berjanji kemarin. Ibunya saat ini sedang di rumah sehingga tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sasuke yang semula menatap sedang terdiam dalam posisi rebahan langsung terbangun dan duduk menghadap jedela. "Kau benar-benar datang."

Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Sasuke. Dia mengambil tempat dengan duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang Sasuke. "Oh, ya, mau bermain sesuatu? Umm … apa, ya. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita membuat burung dari kertas lipat. Pernah dengar tentang burung permohonan? Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

"Tidak," respon Sasuke ketus.

Sakura tersentak mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang ketus. Belum lagi aura laki-laki itu yang mendadak berubah menjadi gelap. Apakah ia salah bicara? Sakura masih memikirkan hal itu, hingga akhirnya dia sadar bahwa saat ini mereka masih saling membodohi satu sama lain. Seperti Sasuke yang menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia buta dan Sakura yang pura-pura tidak tahu kenyataan itu.

"Benar juga. Aku tidak mau bermain origami, pasti membosankan. Baiklah, kalau begitu─" Ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu saja ketika Sasuke memotongnya. Kesimpulan yang tiba-tiba berubah hanya karena Sasuke menolaknya adalah sesuatu yang menunjukkan bahwa Sakura mengetahui kebenaran itu.

"Cukup. Kau mengetahuinya," ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun.

Sakura semakin bingung. Otaknya berusaha mencerna dan menerka-nerka. "Mengetahui apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku buta." Begitulah jawaban Sasuke. Secepat inikah? Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Lalu, bagaimana dengan laki-laki itu? Apakah dia baik-baik saja setelah semua …

"Aku tidak bermaksud─"

Bisakah untuk sekali saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak─

"Kau tidak salah. Akulah yang bodoh di sini. Gara-gara kebodohanku, aku jadi seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Aku membenci diriku!"

─memotong perkataan orang lain?

Sakura tercengang ketika kalimat-kalimat makian Sasuke yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri itu berdengung di kalimatnya. Tangan lelaki itu mengepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sakura belum pernah mengalami hal ini. Tapi, sedikit banyak ia tahu bahwa kejadian ini pasti sudah menghancurkan sebagian dari hidupnya. Sebagai seorang teman, Sakura tak akan diam saja melihat temannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura mengenggam kedua tangan Sasuke. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak salah. Sama sekali tidak. Kau terus berpikir kau sendirian dan kesepian sehingga kau tak mengerti apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Yang kau perlukan saat ini adalah kepercayaan," ucap Sakura tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke yang dinasehati malah membuang wajahnya ke segala arah. Merasa belum berhasil, Sakura pun menelangkupkan wajah Sasuke menggunakan tangannya. Memaksa Sasuke untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Dengar, Sasuke-kun, jika kau bolos sekolah, aku tak keberatan mengingatkanmu bahwa kau salah. Jika kau merokok, aku akan mengganti rokokmu dengan cokelat dan jika kau minum minuman keras, aku akan menggantinya dengan jus tomat. Jika kau kebut-kebutan, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling menentangnya. Dan jika ada orang yang menyakitimu … kau ingat janjiku, kan? Aku akan menghajar mereka untukmu. AKU AKAN SELALU BERSAMAMU!" ucap Sakura tanpa jeda. Gadis itu terdiam dengan napas terengah-engah, masih menunggu respon Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua tangannya yang semula berada di kedua pipi Sasuke pun terlepas begitu saja.

GREP

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia masih tak mengerti kenapa Sakura melibatkan dirinya begitu jauh. Tapi yang jelas, dia bisa mempercayai gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura di tengah-tengah pelukan mereka. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang senang memeluk tanpa izin. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasakan pelukan Sasuke kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, ketika Sakura berusaha mengendurkannya, Sasuke tidak membiarkan hal itu.

"Jangan lepaskan. Biarkan seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini," ucap Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Sakura.

"…"

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Apakah Sasuke menyadari bahwa kini detak jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang? Ia sangat malu jika Sasuke menyadarinya. Belum lagi, dia yakin pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah bersemu.

 _Berada di pelukan Sasuke, sehangat inikah?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Piala musim dingin. Aku ingin bermain basket lagi," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang sedang memejamkan mata untuk menikmati saat-saat ketika Sasuke memeluknya pun perlahan membuka matanya. "Ng. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!"

OHOK! OHOK!

Begitu mendengar Sakura terbatuk, Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memegang kedua bahu Sakura dengan erat.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Pandangan kosongnya menerka-nerka bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu saat ini.

"Ya. Kau memelukku terlalu erat."

Kebohongan apa lagi yang akan Sakura mainkan kali ini.

* * *

Cklek

Begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, Sasuke langsung bangun dari rebahannya. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya. Entah kenapa setiap mendengar ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya, selalu saja ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah Sakura.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

Itachi yang saat itu masuk ke kamar adiknya untuk membawakan buah hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya. "Sakura-mu sudah kembali, Sasuke. Ini kakakmu."

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hahaha, jangan cemberut begitu," ucap Itachi seraya meletakkan buah-buahan yang dia bawa di dalam lemari es.

"Itachi-nii, bisakah aku mendapatkan donor mata segera?" tanya Sasuke.

Gerakan tangan Itachi terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Sebelumnya, Sasuke adalah sosok remaja yang tak menyayangi nyawanya. Ya, dia seperti itu setelah teman-temannya pergi. Juga setelah kedua orang tuanya memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Itachi dan Sasuke hidup berdua dalam kemewahan namun tidak bahagia.

"Aku paham dengan keinginanmu, tapi saat ini─"

Kebiasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah memotong pembicaraan orang lain.

"Aku ingin bermain basket lagi. Aku ingin mengulangnya," kata Sasuke dengan serius. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum entah atas alasan apa.

Itachi ikut tersenyum mendengar tekad Sasuke. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum begitu tulus setelah kejadian itu. "Baiklah. Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya."

"Hn."

* * *

Belum pernah Itachi melihat Sasuke begitu bersemangat sejak kejadian itu. Sasuke merupakan _power guard_ dalam tim basketnya. Belum pernah sekalipun timnya kalah dalam pertandingan. Namun saat itu, ketika babak semi final Piala Musim Dingin, timnya menuai kekalahan karena pada detik-detik terakhir bola yang Sasuke masukkan meleset. Sejak saat itu, semuanya berubah.

"Permisi, Dokter."

Begitulah bagaimana Itachi berucap setelah membuka pintu ruang kebesaran Yakushi Kabuto, dokter yang menangani Sasuke.

"Silakan. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Kabuto sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Itachi mengangguk. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan tepat berhadapan dengan Kabuto. Hanya meja kayu besar penuh dokumen yang memisahkan keduanya. "Ya. Langsung pada intinya saja, jika boleh kami meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk mengusahakan donor mata secepatnya untuk Sasuke."

Kabuto mengehela napas. Ia menyamankan duduknya. "Maaf. Tapi kami tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Anda. Selain harus mengikuti prosedur rumah sakit, pasien juga─"

Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi seorang Itachi pun juga tertarik untuk memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Benar-benar seorang Uchiha.

"Aku tahu. Tapi saat ini Sasuke sedang bersemangat meraih cita-citanya. Aku tidak mau dia gagal dengan cara seperti ini."

Itulah yang sebenarnya Itachi pikirkan sejak tadi. Sasuke sedang bersemangat kali ini. Jika dia gagal karena kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat, itu pasti akan meremukkan semangatnya. Bukan hanya semangatnya, tapi segalanya.

"Maaf. Sekali lagi, kami tidak bisa."

Sakura yang saat itu tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kabuto dan Itachi hanya bisa terdiam. Tak adakah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk temannya itu?

* * *

Seperti biasanya, Sakura selalu menyempatkan berkunjung ke kamar Sasuke untuk sekedar mengobrol. Mulai dari hal-hal kecil yang tidak penting, sampai sesuatu yang serius.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini terdiam dengan pandangan lurus. Gadis beriris klorofil itu menyangga kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya menanti respon dari sosok yang diajaknya bicara.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, mulai terbiasa dengan jawaban Sasuke yang kelewat singkat. Ia memikirkan topik yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas kali ini. Ya, memang Sakura yang selalu mengusahakan agar obrolan mereka tetap hidup.

"Hm, cita-citamu apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Dia melihat perubahan mimik wajah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu melemparkan pandangan ke arahnya meski tatapannya tetap kosong.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sampai tak ada yang menyadarinya. "Pemain basket profesional. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin mengantarkan tim basket SMA-ku untuk memenangkan kejuaraan. Kalau kau?"

"Eh?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Tak menyangka laki-laki itu akan mengembalikan pertanyaannya. Daripada itu, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Masihkah dia pantas untuk mencita-citakan sesuatu dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini?

"Hn, kalau kau apa cita-citamu?" ulang Sasuke seraya menajamkan pendengarannya.

OHOK! OHOK!

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura terbatuk cukup keras. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu. Dengan pandangannya yang kosong, Sasuke meraba-raba untuk mencari wajah Sakura.

OHOK!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil menyentuh pipi Sakura.

Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke mau tak mau tersenyum. Ia tersenyum manis untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia baik-baik saja meski Sasuke tak akan bisa melihat senyumnya itu.

"Aku ingin selalu bersama Sasuke-kun." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, dia malah menjawab pertanyaan lain.

Sasuke tertegun. Sedikit banyak ia tak menyangka jawaban gadis bersurai merah jambu itu. "Sakura, kau harus berjanji akan menepati janjimu. Aku juga berjanji."

Sakura mengangguk semangat. Dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih menyentuh pipinya. Selanjutnya, dia berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

CUP~

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Janji!"

* * *

Bukan hanya khawatir, Mebuki juga sangat syok melihat Sakura yang sudah pingsan tak berdaya di samping ranjangnya begitu ia sampai di kamar Sakura. Ia pun langsung memanggil dokter untuk menangani Sakura. Mebuki sangat cemas jikalau kondisi Sakura semakin memburuk.

"Maaf, kami menyesal harus mengatakan ini. Tapi, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Empat hari, Sakura bisa bertahan paling lama sampai empat hari lagi," Tsunade berucap pasrah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura.

Mebuki hanya terdiam mendengar kenyataan pahit itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, cairan bening mulai bergumul di sudut matanya, siap untuk meluncur.

"Permisi."

Istri dari mendiang Haruno Kizashi itu masih mematung di depan pintu kamar anaknya. Bohong kalau dia mengatakan perasaannya masih tertata rapi setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter tua namun cantik yang merawat Sakura.

 _Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease_ _,_ penyakit itu telah merenggut sebagian dari kebahagiaan Sakura. Entah bagaimana bisa Sakura menderita penyakit seperti itu di usianya yang terbilang muda. Padahal pasalnya indikator diagnosis COPD adalah penderita di atas empat puluh tahun. Bukankah ini tidak adil?

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Mebuki memasuki kamar putri semata wayangnya setelah menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

"Kaa-san kenapa menangis?" tanya Sakura ketika ibunya masuk dan mengambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kaa-san tidak menangis. Hanya terkena debu," dusta Mebuki.

Jangan pikir Sakura tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tsunade barusan. Semakin parah, tak ada harapan, tinggal empat hari lagi. Sakura mendengar semuanya. "Sakura sudah mendengarnya, kaa-san. Sakura tidak apa-apa."

Mebuki tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia mengenggam tangan putrinya dengan erat. "Andai kaa-san bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

Sakura tersenyum sembari membalas genggaman erat ibunya pada tangan mungilnya. "Tidak. Sakura tidak memerlukan itu, kaa-san. Apa yang kaa-san lakukan selama ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Sekali lagi Mebuki tak bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. "Kaa-san tidak ingin kehilangan kau, Sakura."

"Bisakah kaa-san mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Sakura?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Semua orang juga akan mati, kaa-san. Kaa-san tahu Uchiha Sasuke? Lelaki yang tak sengaja menabrakku. Kami berteman sekarang. Dia buta karena kecelakaan itu. Aku ingin bisa memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kaa-san mengizinkanku untuk mendonorkan mataku untuknya," ucap Sakura seraya menatap intens wajah ibunya. Berharap jawaban yang diberikan ibunya sesuai dengan harapannya.

Mebuki tidak mengerti. Bagaimana anaknya ini tumbuh menjadi gadis yang berhati sangat mulia. "Apa kau yakin ini yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, kaa-san."

"Kalau begitu, kaa-san juga tidak bisa melarangmu. Apa pun keputusanmu, kaa-san akan mendukungmu," final Mebuki seraya mendaratkan kecupannya pada dahi Sakura. Diiringi cairan bening yang kembali menetes dari sana.

Baru kali ini, Mebuki merasa akan benar-benar kehilangan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, kaa-san."

* * *

Tekad Sakura sudah bulat; ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya bersama Sasuke. Sakura tahu kebohongan ini hanya akan menyakiti Sasuke, tapi jika jujur pun pasti tak akan ada yang berubah. Bodoh memang berpikir bahwa berbohong adalah solusinya setelah semua yang terjadi. Tapi inilah, mereka senang membodohi satu sama lain.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo jalan-jalan ke taman!" ajak Sakura begitu sampai di kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar ajakan Sakura, terlebih ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai menarik tangannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit besok. Jadi, mungkin kita tidak bisa sering bertemu. Hari ini kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apa Sasuke-kun tidak mau?" tanya Sakura seraya memasang tampang memelasnya meskipun ia yakin seratus persen Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya.

"Hn, aku mau," ucap Sasuke menyetujui.

Hati Sakura begitu sakit harus membohongi Sasuke seperti ini. Dia ingin mengahabiskan waktu bersama seharian bersama Sasuke hari ini karena ia tidak yakin sampai kapan ia akan bertahan. Bisa saja lebih lama dari prediksi, atau malah lebih cepat. Siapa yang tahu?

"Sakura, aku ingin kau melihatku saat aku bermain basket. Kau mau, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang kini duduk di kursi roda dengan Sakura yang mendorongnya di belakang.

Sakura tersenyum miris mendengar permintaan itu. "Ya, aku akan melihatmu, Sasuke-kun!"

Dan dengan naifnya Sakura menyanggupi permintaan laki-laki berambut model _raven_ itu. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

Suasana taman rumah sakit memang tak seindah taman-taman kota, namun nyatanya memang tidak ada pilihan. Sasuke dan Sakura juga tidak mungkin diizinkan pergi jauh-jauh. Hari itu langit sangat cerah, tapi malah membuat Sakura ingin menangis saja.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura. Suatu saat nanti, aku juga ingin kau mengatakan hal yang sama padaku," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sakura refleks menghentikan dorongannya pada kursi roda yang diduduki Sasuke.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Suatu saat nanti? Ah, dia ingin mengabulkan semua permintaan Sasuke hari ini juga karena dia tak tahu bisa bertahan sampai kapan. Sakura tidak munafik, dia juga menyukai laki-laki itu. Sangat menyukainya sampai dia sadar bahwa perasaan itu tak seharusnya bergejolak dalam hatinya mengingat ia tak bisa menemani laki-laki itu sampai akhir.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa? Aku juga menyukaimu, jadi untuk apa menunggu nanti? Aku akan mengatakannya sebanyak yang kau mau," sahut Sakura seraya berjalan tepat ke hadapan Sasuke. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengenggam kedua tangan Sasuke untuk meyakinkan laki-laki itu bahwa dia serius.

Mungkin jika keadaannya berbeda, Sakura tak akan mengatakannya secara terburu-buru. Tapi kini keadaan menuntutnya untuk membuat keputusan. Dia harus mengatakannya pada Sasuke, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku senang sekali. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi … ini adalah hari yang indah," Sasuke tersenyum lepas. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Tegakah dia menghancurkan kebahagiaan laki-laki itu?

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," jawab Sakura seraya mengecup pipi Sasuke tanpa aba-aba.

CUP~

Begitu Sakura hendak menjauhkan dirinya, Sasuke menahan gadis itu. Ia mendaratkan kecupannya pada dahi Sakura. Sakura terkejut, namun tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Bukan pertanyaan ataupun ajakan, tapi perintah.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban. Kalau boleh jujur, Sakura tidak tahu dia harus menjawab apa.

"Kau tidak mau? Apa karena aku buta?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Siapa bilang aku tidak mau, aku kan menyukaimu. Jadi, sekarang kita berpacaran?"

"Hn."

Sakura sadar, dia kembali menyakiti laki-laki yang dicintainya itu … untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hiks…"

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke begitu menyadari isakan Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku memang menangis, tapi ini air mata bahagia," dusta Sakura seraya menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Segala hal tentang 'selalu bersama' membuat Sakura menyadari betapa naifnya dia selama ini. Hanya saja, kini dia mengerti, kenyataan telah mengantarkannya pada realita bahwa tak semua berjalan sesuai apa yang ia kehendaki. Maka hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka berdua terkait dalam satu genggaman tangan.

* * *

Hari-hari dimana Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menjalin ikatan sebagai sepasang kekasih sudah berlangsung selama tiga hari. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula, Sasuke selalu sendirian. Namun, kesendirian yang ia rasakan kali ini tidaklah sama dengan kesendirian yang selama ini ia rasakan. Karena kesendiriannya kini adalah kesendirian yang penuh dengan harapan.

Ia ingat bagaimana Sakura mengatakan padanya untuk sendiri selama beberapa waktu karena Sakura akan kembali ke sekolah. Ah, jangan lupakan kebohongan Sakura yang berbunyi bahwa selama ini ia di rumah sakit karena demam.

"Itachi-nii, tolong sampaikan surat ini pada Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin Sasuke membacanya setelah dia bisa melihat lagi," ucap Sakura seraya memberikan sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna putih pada Itachi. Mati-matian Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terasa begitu berat.

Itachi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia mengetahui kebenaran di balik semuanya dari Mebuki. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih ketika mendengar bahwa Sakura akan mendonorkan korneanya untuk Sasuke. Ditambah lagi kenyataan Sakura tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Aku pasti memberikannya pada Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum menahan sakit. Gadis beriris teduh itu merasakan waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi. Ya, sangat sebentar.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-nii."

Setelah Itachi memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah ke belakang, kini Mebuki yang mendekati Sakura. Wanita paruh baya itu membelai surai merah muda anaknya dengan lembut. Matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Kaa-san, kurasa ini sudah waktunya. Sakura tidak ingin kaa-san bersedih. Apa pun yang terjadi, Sakura akan selalu menyayangi kaa-san. Sakura ada bersama kaa-san, di hati kaa-san. Terima kasih, kaa-san. Dan selamat tinggal," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang semakin melemah. Mebuki pun memeluk anaknya diiringi air matanya yang menetes kian deras. Hingga kemudian ia tersadar, tangan mungil Sakura yang sebelumnya mencengkeram punggungnya kini sudah terlepas.

"Sakura," panggil Mebuki seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Dan Haruno Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia semu ini untuk selamanya ...

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum senang ketika dokter─Yakushi Kabuto mengatakan padanya bahwa hari ini perbannya sudah bisa dibuka. Ah, Sasuke tak sabar ingin bisa melihat dengan normal lagi. Ia akan sangat berterima kasih pada orang baik yang bersedia mendonorkan kornea untuknya.

Suster yang ia ketahui bernama Shizune itu membuka perban yang mengitari kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Nah, sekarang buka matamu dengan perlahan," perintah Kabuto pada pasiennya.

Sasuke mengangguk menanggapinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia membuka matanya hingga irisnya muncul dari persembunyian. Semuanya sudah berbeda. Bukan lagi gelap yang ia lihat, namun kini ia bisa melihat indahnya dunia yang beberapa hari terakhir tak dapat dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana, Dok?" tanya Itachi pada Kabuto.

"Aku bisa melihat," sahut Sasuke tanpa bisa menutupi raut bahagianya.

"Baguslah. Operasi ini berhasil," ucap Kabuto lega.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi lebih sering tersenyum seperti ini. Ah, tak ada yang tahu bahwa kini ia sedang memikirkan tentang pertandingan basket yang akan ia ikuti bersama tim basketnya. Juga tentang Haruno Sakura yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, kemana gadis itu? Kenapa selama seminggu ini gadis itu tak datang mengunjunginya? Bahkan, ia tak hadir saat ini?

"Itachi-nii, dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Itachi tersenyum miris. Tegakah dia mengatakan kebenaran itu sekarang? Tak peduli sampai kapan Itachi akan menyembunyikannya, itu semua tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik mengatakannya sekarang toh lambat laun Sasuke pasti akan mengetahuinya.

"Kau harus kuat, Sasuke. Demi gadis yang sudah mencintaimu dengan sangat tulus. Sampai akhir," ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan sepucuk surat pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Itachi bicarakan. Tidak setelah dia membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya.

 _To: Sasuke-kun_

 _From: Sakura_

 _Sasuke-kun, saat kau menerima surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Jangan bersedih, aku tak mungkin senang melihatmu bersedih._

 _Sasuke-kun, kita berpacaran, kan? Baiklah, mulai detik ini juga kita putus, oke? Jangan ragu untuk mencari penggantiku, ya!_

 _Sasuke-kun, ingat pesan dariku. Jangan memalingkan pandangan dari orang yang kau sukai. Jangan memeluk gadis tanpa meminta izin. Jangan berkata sinis dan dingin. Jangan berpikir kau sendiri atau kesepian. Jangan membenci dirimu sendiri. Dan … jangan lupa aku akan selalu bersamamu._

 _Sasuke-kun, maaf aku telah berbohong padamu. Aku mengidap penyakit paru obstruktif kronik tapi aku malah mengatakan aku baik-baik saja. Kau berhak marah padaku, tapi jangan membenciku, ya! Maka dari itu, aku donorkan korneaku padamu. Ah, aku berjanji akan melihatmu saat kau bermain basket untuk Piala Musim Dingin, kan? Tak hanya itu saja, dengan korneaku yang kini ada padamu, aku akan selalu bersamamu sepanjang waktu._

 _Sasuke-kun, aku memang berbohong tentang banyak hal padamu. Tapi, aku tak pernah berbohong soal perasaanku padamu. Aku tak pernah main-main akan hal itu, kalau kau ingin tahu. Percayalah, kematian hanya mengakhiri hidup, bukan hubungan. Kita akan tetap berteman selamanya!_

 _Sasuke-kun, aku menyukaimu! Bye, Sasuke-kun!_

 _NB: Terima kasih atas hari-hari yang sudah Sasuke-kun berikan untukku selama ini._

 _Teman terbaikmu,_

 _Haruno Sakura_

Beberapa hari terakhir gadis itu─Haruno Sakura telah mengubahnya. Menjadikannya bukan hanya seonggok daging yang punya nama. Tapi membuatnya menyadari bahwa hidup ini berharga dan masih banyak yang perlu disyukuri.

"Aku mencintai seorang pembohong," ucapnya getir.

* * *

Sekali lagi, SMA Konoha keluar sebagai pemenang Piala Musim Dingin setelah mereka terpuruk tahun kemarin dan harus puas hanya menduduki juara ketiga. Tapi, tahun ini tim basket Konoha kembali memenangkan piala itu.

Syal yang Sasuke gunakan melambai-lambai seiring bertiupnya angin. Ia berjalan menyusuri pemakaman elit Konoha untuk mencari makam yang menjadi tujuannya kini.

 _Rest in Peace_

 _Haruno Sakura_

 _Birth : 28 Maret 19XX_

 _Death : 9 Desember 20XX_

Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa. Ia berjongkok dan memegang batu nisan makam gadis yang dikasihinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di sana, pembohong?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada getir.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya desiran angin yang turut mengiringinya.

"Aku sudah mengantarkan tim basket SMA-ku menjadi juara Piala Musim Dingin. Selanjutnya, aku akan menjadi pemain basket profesional. Kau payah sekali tidak menepati janjimu," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap nisan yang bertuliskan nama Sakura itu dengan tatapan pilu.

"Lucu sekali aku berharap kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku benar-benar naïf." Sasuke bergumam seraya meletakkan kepalanya pada nisan tersebut seakan menyalurkan perasaannya kini.

Kalau boleh jujur, hatinya sangat remuk dengan kenyataan ini. Dia terlalu bodoh saat itu hingga mempercayai perkataan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Padahal kenyataannya, dia menderita lebih dari yang dia tahu. Sasuke merasa benar-benar tidak berguna.

Tapi apa pun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah gadis itu berikan padanya.

"Hey, Sakura. Jangan berpikir aku akan mencari penggantimu. Keinginanmu terlalu muluk-muluk. Aku mana bisa," Sasuke kembali menyuarakan kalimatnya. "Kau benar, kematian mengakhiri hidup. Bukan hubungan. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir dan aku berharap kau juga begitu."

Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes tanpa bisa ia tahan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berharap bahwa semuanya yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Tak ada. Tak nyata. Omong kosong. Bunga tidur. Tapi kenyataannya, semua itu adalah realita. Sekeras apa pun menyangkal, hasilnya akan tetap sama, dia tidak bisa mengubah apa pun yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan.

"Maaf. Dan terima kasih."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **"Death ends life; not a relationship."**

 _(Micth Albom, Tuesdays With Morrie)_

* * *

 **A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk Entri S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri dengan kategori Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction yang mengambil prompt nomor #9 dan dipublish pada tanggal 9 Juli 2015. Jika ada salah-salah dalam fanfiksi ini, maka itu adalah murni kekhilafan saya sebagai author. Segala kritik maupun saran yang ditujukan untuk fanfiksi ini saya terima.**

 **Ini kenapa jadi formal sekali? Intinya saya minta maaf karena saya membuat sad end untuk S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri kali ini. Ah, ini juga tuntutan prompt yang saya pilih. Juga karena saya tidak tahu tahu-menahu tentang dunia kedokteran jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya keganjalan. Walau begitu, saya berharap semoga feels dalam cerita ini terasa.**

 **Mind to RnR? Thanks before.  
**

 **Regards,**

 **Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
